Mi tesoro escarlata
by NekoUriko
Summary: Los atareados días de Rouge, la ponen de vez en cuando nostalgica, sin embargo alguien siempre la pone de buen humor, pese a que aun no ha atrapado aquella joya. Una historia tonta que se me ocurrio un día que estaba aburrida


Estrellas fugaces

Cada vez que veía las estrellas, afuera del balcón de mi apartamento, me imaginaba que eran diamantes y jemas. Sonreía ambiciosa, pensando que algún día tendría tal cantidad de joyas.

Pero la joya que yo anhelaba mas, era una única e irremplazable. Mi joya escarlata. Pero cada vez que sentía que ya la tenia entre mis brazos, mientras pensaba que me aferraría a ella sin soltarla nunca, mi anhelo se rompía en pedazos. Y antes de que eso pasara, se iba y me volvía a dejar vacía.

"Soledad"

Leí en el titulo del gran cartel que había a lado de la librería. Era la nueva novela para adolecentes. La típica historia trágica de amor y desamores. – ¡Que ridículo titulo!- Pensé para mis adentros, mientras continuaba mi camino, entrando a la pizzería.

Mientras ordenaba, comencé a pensar sobre varias cosas:

Habían pasado tanto, desde la última vez que vi a Sonic y compañía. Para ser exactos, habían pasado ya 3 años.

Sonic y Amy habían hecho su vida juntos. Amy al fin logro atar a Sonic al gran compromiso del matrimonio. Eran linda pareja, nadie lo podía negar, y nadie mas que Amy merecía a Sonic, aunque fuera una pesada. Al parecer seguirlo por tanto tiempo, al fin se recompenso.

Tails por su parte no perdió el tiempo, había sacado su propia línea de tecnología, siempre había sido un chico productivo. La compañía para la que trabajaba, le aseguraba una vida cómoda para siempre, o hasta que muriera.

Cream ya no era tanto así una niña, estaba en el hilo de la adolescencia. Pero no era como las chicas alocadas, que entran a la edad de la punzada y ya se sienten mujercitas vividoras. Siempre conservaba su cordura, modales y ternura. Se le daba muy bien el instituto y era muy destacada.

Al Team Chaotix le iba bien, incluso de vez en cuando trabajábamos juntos. Aunque realmente seguían siendo una lata y unos tontos.

Shadow no había cambiado mucho, aunque ya era más agradable, y ya se podía conversar un poco mas fluidamente con él, también ya confiaba mas. Seguía de un lado a otro, viajando y regresando. No tengo idea que buscaba, que esperaba encontrar en las pistas que hallaba sobre la colonia ARK. Tal vez, ya no era algo que buscara, tal vez, simplemente no quería perder sus recuerdos y por ellos visitaba tanto aquellos lugares, o todo lo que le recordara su pasado. ¡Es un masoquista!

Y por ultimo

Knuckles…….

Me dolía recordar su nombre, e incluso pronunciarlo. Seguía siendo el patético equidna solitario, el tonto guerrero, el protector de la Master Emearald. Nada en él había cambiado. Su mundo seguía girando alrededor de su estúpido deber de guardián.

-Estúpido equidna- Pronuncie en voz alta sin darme cuenta, recordar tanto en un instante, me hizo sentirme estúpida y deprimida. - ¿Perdón, dijo algo señorita? – Me miro incrédulo el chico de la pizzería, mientras ponía frente a mi paquete. – Nada.- Dije sin mucho animo, dando un largo suspiro, pague y me fui.

La comida rápida se había vuelto muy habitual en mi menú. No era que realmente me gustara, pero el trabajo me mantenía ocupada. No siempre me daba lujos de cenar en restaurantes elegantes. Además cenar sola en un restaurante es vergonzoso, si se va a estar comiendo solo, es mejor hacerlo en casa, de preferencia para no dar lastima o algo así.

Llegue a casa, tarde como siempre. Casi era media noche, afortunadamente esa pizzería trabajaba las 24 horas.

Mi departamento, era un lujo. Claro que me gusta vivir cómodamente, amo consentirme. Pero se había vuelto aburrido, mirarlo me daba nostalgia, porque me recordaba lo patética que ya era mi vida- ¿Cómo llegue a esto? – Me dije a mi misma. Es decir, era ROUGE THE BAT,l a gran cazadora de tesoros, la mas hábil, lista y hermosa. Tendría que estar disfrutando de mi joven y hermosa vida, y no estar enfrente de mi puerta mirándola estúpidamente, con una pizza semifria en la mano.

Se preguntaran, porque demonios no ordene a domicilio. Joder, no me alcanza el tiempo ni para recordar que tengo que pagar el teléfono. –Vaya noche- Me digo a mi misma, mientras abro la puerta y me resigno a aceptar mi realidad.

Deje la pizza en la mesa de centro, de la salita principal. Mire nuevamente mi apartamento a oscuras, aun lado había un espejo, en el cual podía ver mi sombrío reflejo a falta de luz. Un pequeño matiz lunar entraba por el hueco que le dejaba libre a la cortina de la ventana. Mis ojos turquesa, brillaban resplandecientes por esto.

Entonces se dibuja en mi reflejo una sonrisa. Me doy cuenta que aun sigo hermosa, deslumbrante y claro, siempre sexy - ¡Vaya, Joder que estoy tan buena! – Digo en voz alta, ampliando mi sonrisa.- Pongamos en practica algunas de mis habilidades.- Sonrió retorcidamente a mi reflejo. Abro la ventana de par en par y dejo que la tenue briza me refresque. Salgo al balcón, extiendo mis alas y empiezo a elevarme.

Había sido un espantoso día, así que estaba muy desanimada. Pero ya sabía como entretenerme y alegrarme. Siempre sabía que me alegraría.

La noche era hermosa, refrescante y tranquila. ¿Cómo era posible que mi humor hubiera estado tan mal hace unos momentos?. Que importaba, ahora estaba en camino. Iría hacia él y lo vería como siempre, tan inocente como duerme, tal como me gusta y me atrae.

No esperaba llegar tan pronto, vaya que si tenia prisa de llegar. Volé con cautela sobre la isla y al ver aquel místico templo de nuevo, sonreí alegrada. No quería esperar más, hacia que fui hasta aquel lugar en picada.

Aterrice sigilosamente enfrente de aquel resplandeciente fulgor verde. Recuerdo cuando mi intención siempre era apoderarme de aquella joya, pero ahora, mis intereses eran diferentes.

Parece que no me había escuchado, porque no me había atacado aun. Eso me hizo pensar que tendría ventaja esta vez. Así que me aproxime con cuidado y con el sigilo que me hacia la gran espía que soy, espere verlo donde siempre. Pero no fue así.

No estaba en ningún lado, bueno cercano a la esmeralda no. Baje la guardia y me adentre más al templo. Estaba todo oscuro por dentro, y se oía el eco de mis tacones al dar cada paso.

Volví a salir y me senté sobre la esmeralda con las piernas cruzadas.- Vaya vigilante mediocre y holgazán. ¿Y se hace llamar guardián?- Sonreía burlonamente, esperando que en cualquier momento él apareciera y empezara a gritar o a atacar, como siempre lo hacia.

El sonido del una briza de viento, fue lo único que se escucho, pasaron algunos minutos mas y nada.

Mire a todos lados, no lo veía venir y mis sentidos no avecinaban su presencia o algún ataque. ¿No estaba?. Tal vez había ido por un bocadillo, de pesca o algo así.- ¿Dónde demonios esta?- Dije en voz alta, con cierto disgusto. Y entonces - ¡¡Justo atrás de ti, maldita ladrona!!- Escuche de repente, con su tono enfadado.

No me gire a mirarlo, porque antes tenía que esquivar el ataque que ya me había mandado, con uno de sus poderosos puños. Apenas pude esquivarlo.

Me di la vuelta quedando frente a frente, pero claro, a gran distancia. Lo mire con los ojos muy abiertos, no se porque me sorprendía de su ataque, siempre reaccionaba igual de violento. Pero no importaba, estaba ahí, con su semblante tan atractivo, su atrayente silueta de guerrero, era todo un manjar a mi vista. -¡Lo siento Rouge, pero necesitas mas que entrenamiento, para poder vencerme algún día- Dijo él de repente, de aquella manera tan fanfarrona que me gustaba tanto.

Simplemente sonreí, ocultando mi embobamiento hacia él.- Ah, pero si aquí esta "el gran guardia Knuckles".- Seguía con mi mismo tono de burla, me encantaba hacerlo enfadar.-¡Claro que si! Y ahora si no quieres que te trate mal, será mejor que te largues!.- Me dijo en voz alta, mostrando su autoridad.- ¿Y si me niego?.- Hice un gesto juguetón, mirándolo con mi típica mirada seductora. El se sonrojo inocentemente, sacudió la cabeza y se fue sobre mi.

Acabamos en el suelo

Él no me había hecho nada, ya que no vio mi resistencia o que tuviera intensiones de contra atacar. Y al ver esto tuvo la delicadeza de asegurarse de no caer sobre mi, pero yo sobre él si. Me miraba con su incrédula mirada, aquellos hermosos ojos violáceos me derretían y a la luz de la Master Emerald era aun más bellos.

Empecé a reír

-¿Qué te pasa?.- Dijo desconcertado por mi actitud. Aunque de hecho, yo estaba en la misma situación, no comprendía de donde me había salido esa risa. ¿Estaba realmente feliz de verlo?.- Tonto Knuckles, siempre tan tonto.- Dije ya calmando mi risa, sin tener la intención de quitarme de encima de él.

-¿Qué?.- Grito básicamente y yo me tape los oídos ya solo sonriendo.- Es que eres tan tierno.- Lo mire de forma sexy y el me miro confundido y sonrojado.- Lo digo enserio.- Le guiñe un ojo y me levante, sacudiéndome.- ¡Si no vas a pelear o algo mas, ya lárgate. No tengo tiempo de estar escuchando tus burlas!.- Dijo enojadísimo, levantándose rápidamente para después cruzarse de brazos.-

-Hoy no vengo por la joya verde.- Sonreí mirando la esmeralda.- ¿Qué?.- Su tonto era de mucha sorpresa, se nota que no se la creía.- Lo Que escuchaste cariño.- Le volví a sonreír.- Hoy solo es una visita de cortesía.- Me acerque caminando coquetamente hacia él.- ¿No te sientes agradecido por eso?.- Le volví a hacer un guiño sexy y juguetón. Entonces el se sonrojo tanto que me pareció aun mas tierno, al mismo tiempo se quedaba casi paralizado o eso creo.- Hoy mi interés es otro.-

Sonreí a nueva cuenta y no pude mas con su irresistible forma de ser, lo abrace y no me importo lo que él pensara.

Realmente no me importaba si seguía con su tontería de guardia, él seguiría ahí y por lo tanto, lo encontraría siempre. No importaba lo que él pensara hacer, yo seguiría buscándolo. Porque ahora lo consideraba la joya mas valiosa que tenia que cazar. Y como la gran cazadora que soy, se que la atrapare y la hare mía y si no, siempre puedo fastidiar.

No puedo creer lo cursi que a veces me pongo, pensé por mis adentros mientras posaba mis labios sobre los cálidos y tímidos labios de Knuckles

FIN


End file.
